


One Man's Trash...

by Elvhenani



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, forehead kiss, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenani/pseuds/Elvhenani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was never meant to happen but as Nick stared ahead at his friend he could swear he felt his circuits fail for a moment.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man's Trash...

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on Tumblr: Forehead kisses  
> Genderneutral Sole Survivor

This was never meant to happen.

This was never meant to happen but as Nick stared ahead at his friend he could swear he felt his circuits fail for a moment.

They were so _b_ _eautiful_

Every single one of his receptors were trained on the way the sunlight glinted off their silken hair. Each strand lighting up like their own sunrise. A lazy grin spread over his face as he gazed at them as they scanned the horizon for any sign of danger. God, how he wanted to run his hand through such beautiful locks, gently combing his fingers down their scalp. He ran his eyes at the skin of their face and wondered if it really was as velvety soft as it looked. More often than he cared to admit, he longed to trace his rugged fingers over their face, learning what would make them sigh in pleasure.

He briefly glanced down at the hands holding his gun, one completely devoid of synthetic skin, the other well on its way. _These hands aren’t worthy_ he mused darkly. What was he but a reject synth from a nearly forgotten era? A thief of a dead man’s memories. He was nothing, barely worth more than the trash they climbed over.

He was roughly pulled out of his ruminations by his friend forcefully pushing him down by the shoulders and a hurriedly whispered

“Nick get down!”

“Wha-“he started before a hand covered his mouth. They leaned closer and breathed the words so softly he almost missed them. “………….. _deathclaw_.”

His glowing eyes widened and it was then that his receptors picked up the lowly growling of a deathclaw that was much too close for comfort. They were temporarily hidden behind a long-forgotten car that had been flipped on its side. However, Nick knew that it was only a matter of time before that monstrosity sniffed them out. They weren’t equipped to take that thing on, nothing short of a mini-nuke would make a dent in that thing. He only knew one thing for certain though.

He had to keep them safe.

Coming to an instantaneous decision, Nick rolled their bodies so that he was on top. They gave Nick a wide-eyed questioning stare that made him pause for a moment before he shook off the feeling and grabbed his gun.

_“Run.”_

He jumped up and the deathclaw let out an ear-shattering roar that seemed to shake the hot acrid air surrounding them. He fired off a few shots, which only served to make the deathclaw even more furious. The deathclaw gave a single mighty swipe of its claw which made contact with Nick’s abdomen, effectively launching him back against the car and made him wince as metal hit metal.

“NICK!” He heard them shriek. _Well there goes my distraction…_

He winced as he stood shakily to his feet and was suddenly yanked forward by his partner grabbing his skeletal metal hand and doing the only rational thing when faced by a deathclaw...

_Running the fuck away._

It was only by sheer will and adrenaline that they made it to safety. That and the convenient radstag that was unfortunate enough to wander by. They returned to the settlement breathing heavily and utterly spent of energy. Nick slumped into a nearby couch while his friend paced the floor. The survivor was the first to speak.

“Nick I can’t……….don’t _ever_ do that again.” They said with the fear still evident on their face.

A smirk worked its way in his features “Oh don’t worry, you’ll have to try harder than that to get rid of me.” He flirted despite the gravity of the situation.

“Nick this is serious………y-you, you could have _died_.” They stopped pacing and faced him directly.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you at my side.”

If he had a heart, it surely would have stopped working. As it is, he felt a shock go through him as he tensed at their words.

“Please Nick, please promise me you won’t try that again” they breathed, eyes serious and close to tears.

He was silent for a few tense moments before he met their eyes with equal intensity and muttered 

“Why do you care? I’m just a synth, my parts aren’t real, I can be replaced, you……..…y-you…….can’t.” his voice fell as he ended the sentence. 

The survivor’s eyes softened as he seemed to break at the end of his sentence, shoulders slumping in defeat. Nick felt the couch shift as they slowly lowered themselves into the seat beside him. He felt arms wind themselves around his neck and a pair of warm quivering lips press themselves softly against his forehead. He leaned into the touch slightly as they pulled back to pull him into a hug. He only had a single thought as they lapsed back into silence.

_They really are as soft as they look._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This was my first fic that I did on a whim  
> Please review, I LOVED writing this and I'd like to know what you think! Constructive criticism is always acceptable!  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you have a nice day! <3


End file.
